


Rush Comes In

by beautifullyheeled



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: DashCon2013, F/F, Female Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change, Sherlock/Secret Diary of a Call Girl, casefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherl and Joan have been living in each other's pockets about a year. In that time, Joan has come to peace with her past even as Sherl's comes to the forefront of their lives by way of a case of an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush Comes In

“Wipe that lipstick from your mouth, it’s putting me off!”

“Jesus Sherl, could you be anymore bent? I have a date tonight, so no it will not be coming off... at least not yet.” Johanna quipt jovially as she pulled the kettle for tea. “You know I’m seeing Henry tonight.”

“Boring!” Sherl’s voice let her temper be known. “Why don’t I take you out instead. That way you’d have someone coming home with you guaranteed.”

“Shut it right now! I’m serious!” Johanna was in need, and Lord have mercy on her, Henry had always been willing. “Besides I’ll go to his. He has his townhouse here, only us, whole place... lots of ground to cover."

“It’s all complete idiocy, Johanna. For what? Copulation? Ridiculous. I bet I could do better than him at any rate!”

Johanna popped her head around the corner at that. This was the fifth time in about two months something like this had been mentioned by Sherlock... well sexually explicit remarks that is... not the ‘copulation’ comments. Fine, she wants to unnerve her, she’ll get as good as she had gotten. Johanna brought the deep mugs to the coffee table, placed both on the surface and then stood in front of them both, determination in her eyes.

“This teasing will only go on so long little dove, what has gotten into you anyway?”

Sherl scoffed at the use of the pet name, “Johanna!”

Longsuffering emanated from the drawn-out pull of her name. Christ she was in rare form.

“No, it is most definitively not on. I enjoy sex with other partners, not just myself all of the time, thank you very much. Henry is safe, we’ve been there for eachother for years so it’s not like I’m trying to make a ‘love connection’, like that could even happen anyway!”

_Ta!_

She moved from in front of the table and took her tea with her. Let Sherl ruminate on that for a good long while... bless, she understood her friends feelings on sex, but Christ-on-a-pogostick, this was ridiculous. Why offer herself as assistance anyway? Oh!

“Let me guess, you’ve deduced the maximum pleasure efficiency for me? Something like that? If so, please share... it’d be welcome knowledge during the massive droughts I seemed to have had lately.”

“Now you’re just having me on Johanna, that is just cruel. I’m trying to help you. Henry’s seemed unstable in your emails as of late... I don’t like it.”

“Look, don’t worry. You know I can handle myself just fine you know.” What could she suggest to Sherlock to keep her entertained while she was out tonight...maybe it was time for a call to Lestrade for a cold-case drop-off. “What about calling Anthea?”

“She’ll most likely be busy... isn’t there an election somewhere? She and Q will be holed up doing Myc’s bidding until it’s all over.”

“Try anyway... you’re just using that as an excuse. Better, I’ll call them both... forgot Quinn is home right now.”

Sherl dropped the book she was most definitely not reading and stood to her full height. God, she really was lovely... all cheekbones and brimstone. Johanna found herself more often than not wishing she had had a chance with Sherl before... at university, or possibly bumped into each other at Bart’s during her residency... but she respected her flatmates boundaries. She just found herself once again counting to twenty with the knowledge that Sherl was having one on was all.

“Johanna, no... I. Do. Not. Need. Minders.” Each word was punctuated with glibness. “I don’t even have cigarettes in for God’s sake!”

“Doesn’t mean a thing and you know it... manipulative sow! No behave and no blowing things up this time, damn it!”

“Don’t mind me, Johanna... I’ll just be here bored... maybe I’ll correct one of your books again...”

“They are works of FICTION!” Johanna sighed deeply in sheer aggravation. “You know, make-believe!”

“It still should have some basis in reality... walking trees... I’ll not get started on that Bombadil fellow... really? I could see you enjoying Hobbiton for a tic even though I believe Tuckborough would be more your speed.”

“Wait... how? You know what I don’t want to know... You learned all that so you could argue the finer points of Middle Earth, but you can’t be arsed to remember to not culture the milk?” Johanna was now enjoying the argument, which was never a good sign. “And stop making references to my stature! Just because I’m just shy of two metres does not make me twee, nor does it make me a hobbit.”

“Well, you certainly have a propensity towards your jam and-”

“Nope, I’m done, I’ll not be late on your account.” Johanna smiled throwing Sherl her patches. “Put these on and seriously, try not to ruin anything while I’m out...”

“Tsk, tsk, Johanna,” Sherl laughed. “As if there is anything left to occupy me here-”

“No. Not listening!” Johanna sing-songed as she left the parlor and walked down the steps to the main door. “Behave!”

Johanna set her foot on the kerb as the black sedan pulled up alongside. A quick look up to their windows with a wicked smile then into the backseat. “Thank you for this tonight.”

“Not a problem, Joh.” Poppy smiled at her, flicking her chestnut hair over one shoulder before typing away at her Blackberry. “So are we picking up anyone else?”

“No, Hanna and Quinlan are busy tonight. Couldn’t get ahold of Molly.”

Poppy smirked at her. “So you say ‘date’ and I come running. Does that make me the one that has to pay for drinks, too?”

“Well, you could at least offer dinner!” They both laughed easily at the long standing joke. “Seriously though, no clubs. You know what’s been going on with our unsolved lately. Has Sherl in a terrible frame of mind. She’s actually considered calling Quin in on this one.”

“Well, where we are going is civil, quiet, and serves dinner. But trendy enough.”

The two wound up at Strawberry Moons, one of the in vogue, spots of the moment. It was Friday, so that meant D.J.’s and lots of dancing for the duo. They were waved through at the door, already having reservations, and were at the bar in short order.

Then her mobile vibrated.

“Sherl?” Poppy asked, already knowing the answer. “You should have gone out with her.”

“We’re not a couple. I’m not her nursemaid- well, sometimes I am, but that is beside the point.” Johanna smiled despite herself. “Besides, she hates places like this!”

“No, she doesn’t, she likes them fine. She doesn’t like it when you go... knows you’ll come home or go over and either way not be available until the next mid-day.” Poppy looked at Johanna, her face serious. “You should invite her next time. Skip having to slag someone off or do the long trek home the morning after.”

“No, not married to my bestie. I just live with her.” Johanna took a sip of her drink and scanned the crowd. What would Sherl do if she did come home early? And alone? She decided not to think on it further. “I mean I do love her, even if she is a cock-up at friendship sometimes... it’s worth it... our friendship.”

She checked her mobile, it was a picture text. A single cup of tea. Johanna felt irrational at being angry with herself all of a sudden. Sherl rarely did an altruistic thing and there were times that Joh just needed to get away for a bit. Why did this bother her then? Sherl knew how to pull on her heart strings, that was for sure, but she rarely did it.

“Told you, Joh. Go home. Work this out.” Poppy nudged her. “Come back out after you two have had a snog.”

“I’ve not even finished my drink!?” Johanna knew she was on the losing side tonight. “What about you Poppy... no wingman? You’ll be alright?”

“I promise I’ll drag Molly out or have Greg come and run interference.”

“So much for a night out.” Johanna finished her drink and had Poppy call the car back around. “It will surprise her, though. Maybe I’ll get those spring rolls she likes... bribe her to eat.”

“That’s the spirit. Then shag her into the carpet. You both need it.” Poppy kissed her cheek as Johanna took her leave.

“Not gonna shag my best friend, Pop.” She made her way back to the front and the black sedan, the driver already waiting with the door open. “Home to Baker, please. Thank you Phillip.”

On the ride home, she did stop at their favorite Chinese restaurant and got take-away. Spring rolls, dumplings, noodles, moon cakes and a bottle of wine from the owner’s back stock. If she was staying in, she was going to feed the woman/tyrant she lived with. It was interchangeable at the moment. Johanna hadn’t replied and had gotten a few more texts, but nothing from Sherl... apparently Molly had indeed joined Poppy and they were discussing via group message with Irene and Hanna if Joh stood a chance with her hard-to-wrangle friend.

She sent a resounding “Fuck off, love you.” Passive aggressive text and deleted the stream. Then put her phone on silent. Then turned it off. They were rounding on Baker when she saw the panda car outside. Lestrade then... well so much for a quiet evening in.  

Johanna came up the seventeen steps, heels striking hard on the wood risers. She flicked her coat off onto the couch and headed straight towards the kitchen with the take-away, the intent to put it up on her mind.

“Lo, Greg!” She called, not looking into the parlor. “Please tell me I only have to shelve the wine to cool instead of our entire dinner?”

“Johanna... wow! Did she call you home from a date?” Greg was happily teasing the blonde. It was true, she rarely did pull out most of the stops. Sometimes she just wanted to be that soft girly girl. These moments were becoming more rare.

“Was out with Poppy; Molly is with her now. I came home to feed my flat-mate within an inch of her life.”

“Well, good thing I was only dropping these off. She’s in a right mood... I can see why though. She does care about you-”

“And these disappearances are becoming more frequent, Johanna, not less so.” Sherl interrupted, coming from her room. “You... looking ravishing... does not help your unselectability.”

“Now that is just a made up word Sherl.” Greg raised him eyebrow and shook his head. “I’m leaving right now, I can see where this is headed. Night ladies! No trouble from you two or I’ll sic Anderson on your next case.” They groaned as he left, causing him to chuckle all the way to the door. “I mean it!”

“Anybody want a peanut?” Johanna replied under her breath.  

“A peanut? Did you get kung pao chicken?” Johanna just shook her head in answer before plating everything equally leaving the cakes in full view on the table. “No cake until you get some sort of ‘real’ food in you.”

“Calories are calories, and the brain does survive on-”

“Complex carbohydrates, not crap food, because I love you. Now, hold on a tic. I’m going to go get a movie.” She ran upstairs, chucked her heels at the door and pulled her hair down. “Changing!” She called downstairs, but then thought better of it. Grabbing her robe and pajamas, the feety ones, she headed down and put the dvd in and started it. “Going to take a two second shower and then be right out.”

“Don’t be surprised if I’m shouting at you or tearing the thing apart by the time you get out. Your vibrator’s not in there by the way. It was reclaimed in the name of science three days ago.”

“Not worried about it. Have a hidden spare.” Johanna laughed all the way through her shower. Let Sherl tear the place apart looking, she’d never find it.

“Underneath the kickboard, right hand side where I used to hide my cigarettes.” Sherl spoke in her ear through the curtain.

“I’m going to murder you! I swear as soon as I get out... Oh, now I have shampoo in my... Get Out!”

“Fine, more dumplings for me, I’ll go cork the wine you forgot."

Feety pajamas on, hair combed and back up in a messy bun, Johanna scooched up close to Sherl and began eating.

“Liking the movie, then?” She had purposely scooted close to playfully irritate Sherl, but she was actually watching the movie. “Must be, half of your food is- you ate my dumplings!”

“I left two.” Sherl stated, eyes on the screen. “This is quite idiotic, but it is fascinating... I cannot tell what is going to happen next. Might be a first. Why would she stay on the farm? Why would she let him go? Well, the pirating pull I can underst-”

“Sherl, shut it.” Johanna took a bit of one of the two remaining dumplings. “Better yet, drink your wine and eat the rest while we finish this.”

The movie was just at the part where Vizzini was threatening the life of Buttercup, perfect. Johanna would have time to get a few bites in before being peppered with questions.

“That’s how you knew?” Sherl looked over slowly, her eyes wide. “Because of this?! The pills, all this time I thought maybe you had a chance to see them to know they were both poison? Pop culture... you were really basing your opinion on this!”

She almost choked on the food she had been swallowing. Not fast enough apparently. Johanna went to grab her glass and took a long drink. “Yes, yes this and other things.”

“I cannot believe it!” Sherl was mock-furious and returned to her food grumbling, yet still eating. “Iocane?!? White odourless? Why on earth...” Her voice mumbled away through the bite she was chewing. Johanna laughed again.

“Just keep watching.” Pouring them both another glass, she got up and went to the kitchen to grab the cheap bottle in the bottom of the fridge. Then thought better and got the port for after as well. “Since we are staying in, and you denied me a night out we are both going on a bender.” She took another drink from her glass as she sat back down before grabbing her food. “The port can go with our afters... think it will go with the moon cakes?”

“I’m sure just the port would be sufficient.” Sherl looked to Johanna, her brows furrowed. “It’s already meady on it’s own and heavy. Maybe we should have the moon cakes now... aide in the digestion of the alcohol?”

“You just want the sweet! Admit it.” Johanna went back to watching the movie. “Now, come on... movie here we are both enjoying.”

“Oh alright, fine.” Sherl responded. “But if you get too drunk, I get both.”

“Sweet Jes- fine! Watch the movie. Eat your food.” Johanna giggled through her words. “Let me eat and get drunk with my beastie, yea?”

“Shh... watching!” Sherl responded.

Johanna just shook her head and watched The Dread Pirate Roberts barter for Buttercup’s life.


End file.
